


~||Gun Crazy||~

by TheCardShuffle



Series: ~The Gun Crazy Series~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCardShuffle/pseuds/TheCardShuffle
Summary: ~Each Haikyuu team is a Mafia gang.~"I have a problem." Said Daichi, leader of the Karasuno Mafia Gang. "More specifically, I have a problem with Kuroo Tetsurou." Nishinoya narrowed his eyes.~Not everyone gets along.~"I wouldn't bet on ever finally getting rid of him."~In the end... Who gets it all?~~Who is strong enough to pull through?~
Series: ~The Gun Crazy Series~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164329





	~||Gun Crazy||~

_Drip, drip, drip._

Water dripped from the ceiling of the old warehouse, the rain rattling the rusted roof.

“Now, I told you I had a problem with you. The stunt you pulled was quite impressive…” Kuroo purred softly, tipping Kinoshita’s chin up with the end of his gun. His black and red suit stood out over his pale skin, while black gloves sat comfortably over his hands. Kinoshita struggled in his bonds, a torn-up orange vest sitting on top of a black button-up. Tears poured down the front of Kinoshita’s face. He knew what was coming for him, and he struggled to find a way out of it. There was no way. “But, alas… You didn’t complete the escape properly, and now your comrade is dead.” A laugh fell out of Kuroo’s mouth as he cocked his head back to the dead Ennoshita sprawled on the cold floor. Kinoshita struggled against his bonds, his eyes narrowing.

“You’re sick.” Kinoshita spat, a determined look still glowing through the tears on his face. Kuroo scoffed and struck Kinoshita across the face with the barrel of his gun. Kinoshita’s head cracked to the side at the impact, slowly turning back to look at Kuroo.

“I’m sick?” Kuroo’s laugh rang out through the warehouse. “I’m sick. Maybe… Maybe I am..” He paused, putting a gloved hand to his face. “But.. You injured my kitten... Badly, at that.” Kuroo grit his teeth. “Don’t expect you can just get away with that.”

“I already expected I could get away. I almost did,” Kinoshita snorted. “But you fucking shot Ennoshita, and like a cultured person, I couldn’t leave him there.” The tears pouring down his face began to die down as an idea swirled through his thoughts.

“You know what..? Fuck you. I could kill you right here, right now...” Kuroo went silent for a moment. “..And you could bleed out next to your beloved Ennoshita. But you’re an interesting source. And.. It would be _uncultured_ of me..” Kinoshita snarled at the comment, wrestling against his bonds.

“Fuck you too.” That was all Kinoshita said. Kuroo stayed silent, his calculating eyes sweeping over him. “Don’t expect me to be who you want me to be and give up, just like that.”

“Oh sweetie, I don’t expect it…” Kuroo dabbed at the half-dried tears on his face. “It already happened.” Kuroo smiled at him. “I had no part in what emotions you decided to display today, that was entirely you.” Kinoshita whipped his head out of Kuroo’s touch.

“Don’t touch me.” He growled. “I don’t want your filthy hands all over me.” Kuroo snatched his hand away, baring his teeth.

“You’re lucky you’re still alive. I made a promise to kitten… He said he wanted you for information when his wound healed.” Kuroo thought for a moment, a sadistic smile twisting on his lips. “But he didn’t say... You couldn’t be injured.”

Kinoshita’s cries rang out through the warehouse, but there wasn’t possibly anyone else who could hear him.

~||With Karasuno||~

Daichi slammed his hand on the table.

“I told you, Koushi!” He shouted. “Kinoshita nor Ennoshita are strong enough to make it out alive. Especially if their job was to kill Kuroo Tetsurō’s closest comrade!” He sighed angrily, sitting back down into his chair. “You should have sent Shōyō. And, to add to that. I gave you permission to send a group on your own decision, and you fucked it up!”

“I didn’t _fuck anything up_ !” Sugawara glared at him. “I told you _very clearly_ that I was going to send Kinoshita and Ennoshita, and you _agreed_ . So don’t give this bullshit.” He said through his teeth. “Both Kinoshita and Ennoshita were valued members. Don’t just _throw them aside_.”

“Do you think I would have called you in had I not cared about the two?” Daichi snarled. “I valued as members of MY mafia, and parts of MY teams and sent out on MY missions. Do. not. Start questioning me now.” 

“I’m not questioning you, Sawamura.” Sugawara’s voice was like ice. “I’m pointing out what _you did wrong_. Just because you are the leader of the group, doesn’t mean you can get away with everything.” Sugawara stood up. “I’m done with you, Sawamura.”

“What are you gonna do? _Leave_?” Daichi said calmly. It looked as if nothing Sugawara had just said had fazed him. It looked as if he wasn’t even interested. Sugawara stared daggers into Daichi’s eyes.

“Maybe I will.”

. . .

“Fucking hell, Yu.” Tanaka sighed. “Ennoshita and Kinoshita aren’t back yet.” Tanaka played with the pen in his hands, dropping it and resting his face in his hands. 

“I know.” Nishinoya’s lips parted. “I just..” His tattoo creased with his eyebrows when he frowned. “I just didn’t expect it, I guess.” Tanaka slid his hands from his face, turning to look at Nishinoya and sighing. 

“I didn’t think we were supposed to expect something like that. I just... Trusted Sawamura’s careful decisions, you know? I never questioned them, and that always seemed to keep me safe.” Tanaka cursed under his breath.

“You know we could..” Nishinoya started to say after a long pause. “Go in to find Kinoshita and Ennoshita.” Nishinoya smiled coyly. “You know… Punch in Tetsurō’s face ourselves.”

“Are you _crazy_ ?” Tanaka said incredulously. “The warehouse we last saw him in is _swarming_ with Nekoma assassins and people who work closely with _Tetsurō himself_ . We would only have a slim chance at getting in, and in the two are with Tesurō..” Tanaka sighed, taking another long pause. “I _love_ it.” Nishinoya whooped, laughter ringing out through the room.

“What’s the plan?” Nishinoya licked his teeth, a tongue piercing glinting in the light.

“Plan? Since when did we ever plan things?”

~||With Nekoma||~

“Kuroo!” Kenma shouted, a loose piece of his black grown out hair falling out of the bun and into his face. He whipped a flat hand out to vaguely wave in Kinoshita’s direction. “I told you, I wanted to get information out of him! Do you think he would want to talk after you beat the _living shit_ out of him?!?” 

“You don’t give me instructions! You give me _guidance_ , and I follow it if _I see fit!”_

“You need me and you _know_ it! Do not test me right now, Kuroo!” Kenma took a deep breath through his nose, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose while his other hand stabled himself on the table. “He is unconscious right now. Call me as soon as he isn’t. And you can bet on the fact that I _will not_ be happy if he sustains any new injuries.” Kenma walked out of the room, slamming the rusted door behind him. Kuroo stayed silent a moment before slamming his fist on the table.

“God fucking damn it.” 

Kinoshita had been awake for the past hour. He could feel the blood dripping out of various cuts and the dull, throbbing pain from broken bones and bruises as he used all his effort to keep a sleep-like breathing pattern. The whole conversation between Kozume and Tetsurō could now be exposed to the whole gang of Karasuno. That was valuable information, and it gave Kinoshita enough reason to keep thinking of ways to get out. He had to. Tetsurō had exposed both the facts that Kozume was the brains of the entire game and that Kinoshita was a valuable part of their plan. Another valuable part of Kinoshita’s own makeshift plan was that he absolutely needed to seem like he was still unconscious. Kinoshita heard shuffling and the groaning of old metal in the room. He keened his ear just slightly, listening closer. It sounded like… loading a gun? Kinoshita tensed just slightly. There was no way Tetsurō was going to kill him... He had just lost to Kozume in a verbal battle. He wouldn’t defy him now. At least, Kinoshita hoped he wouldn’t. 

Kuroo loaded his gun. He cocked it back, closing his eyes and exhaling at the familiar sound of the gun clinking into place. He tucked the gun into his holster, inhaling deeply and smiling softly.

“Kiiinooshiiiita,” He drawled out the syllables, taking a step closer to Kinoshita every time. “Wakey wakey, you little shit,” He said, wavering his tone in a singsong manner. Kinoshita stayed silent, a drop of sweat trickling down his temple. 

_Click, click, click._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk I like this  
> I know I included Ennoshita and Kinoshita  
> I was going to say "Aww you guys should be happy" but I did kind of kill them so uh  
> idk lol


End file.
